The Encounter Between Inuyasha's & Kenshin's Kids
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Fourteen years after Inuyasha meets Kenshin. Inuyasha is kill by a new demon named Zen. Leaving Kagome and his daughter Sidra behind. Who will Sidra meet when she finds herself in the Meiji Era? And can she find a way to kill Zen? Complete!
1. Inuyasha's daughter flees to the Meiji e

Disclaimer I don't own the anime in this story.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha's daughter flees to the Meiji era.

It's been fourteen years since Inuyasha met Kenshin. Kenshin and Kaoru died two years ago. Kenji is fourteen and is the son of Kenshin and Kaoru. When his father died Kenji inherited his father's reverse blade sword. In the feudal era Inuyasha and Kagome have a fourteen year old daughter named Sidra. Sidra is 5'2" has silver hair, dog ears, and golden brown eyes. Her mother, father, and Sesshomaru have been fighting a new demon. The new demon is more powerful than Naraku was. His name is Zen and so far he has killed Inuyasha four months ago. When Inuyasha died Sidra was given Tetsusaiga and his necklace. Luckily before he died Inuyasha told Sidra about Kenshin. He even showed her the well that leads to the Meiji Era. Ever since Inuyasha died Sidra and her mother. Have been living Sesshomaru in the castle of the western lands. It's a good thing Sidra knows how to wield Tetsusaiga. Zen plans on attacking soon. And when he does Sidra will run away.

But right now she is sitting on the porch with her mother. They are watching Ah-Un graze. Rin is no longer with them and Sesshomaru. She died of an illness a month before Inuyasha's death. Just then Sidra asked "Mother can we go to the sacred tree?" Kagome nodded and said "Sure let's see if Sesshomaru wants to go." They buried Inuyasha under the sacred tree. Kagome went into Sesshomaru's study. While Sidra got Ah-Un ready. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and asked "Sesshomaru do you want to go the sacred tree?" He nodded and said "Sure It has been while." Kagome, Sidra, and Sesshomaru got on Ah-Un. Sesshomaru snapped the reins and headed to the sacred tree. Ten minutes later they y arrived at the sacred tree. They all got off Ah-Un and went up to the grave. Sidra placed some red and white flowers by the headstone. Kagome knelt down next to Sidra. Sesshomaru is standing behind them trying to stay strong for the girls sake. Sidra started to cry and said "I miss him mother." Kagome started to cry also and said "I miss him too honey."

Sesshomaru heard them crying and put his right hand on their shoulders. He sighed and said "He's in a better place now. And he's no longer in pain." Kagome wiped her her tears and said "Sidra your uncle is right." Sidra nodded and said "I know he is. But I miss him." Kagome hugged Sidra and calmed her down. Then they back on Ah-Un. Once back on the castle. Sesshomaru sensed something and slowly walked to the garden. Kagome and Sidra followed him wondering wants wrong. There in the garden is Zen. Sidra growled and said "I'll kill you for killing my father you bastard." Zen just stood there and laughed devilishly. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, Sidra unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and Kagome got ready with her bow and arrows. The three dog demons battled hard. Soon all three of them are wounded. Zen sent an attack but Sesshomaru blacked. Sidra swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!" Zen dodged the attack and left. Just then Sesshomaru and Kagome collapsed. Afraid they are going to died Sidra ran. She ran even though she is wounded.

Sidra is also crying so she is running through the forest blindly. What she doesn't know is that she is heading toward the well that leads to the Meiji era. She kept running until she tripped and fell into the well. When she landed at the bottom. She tried to stand but she is tired and weakening. So she fell back down. As Sidra laid there she said "I'm sorry Father but we failed to kill that bastard Zen." As she finished her sentence she lost consciousness. Inside the dojo Kenji is asleep. As he slept he started to dream.

* * *

Kenji's dream: He is outside and he can see the well. And he can see his father. Kenji walked up to his father and asked "Dad is that you?" Kenshin turned around and said "Yes it's me. I'm here to tell you something that I am." Kenji looked at his father and asked "What is it dad?" Kenshin sighed and asked "Remember how I told you about Inuyasha?" Kenji nodded and said "Yes I remember."Kenshin looked into the well and said "Inuyasha is dead like I am. But he has a daughter and she needs your help that she does."

Kenji's eye's went wide and asked "How can I help her she lives in the feudal era?" Kenshin looked at Kenji and said "She is at the bottom of the well. She is wounded and losing blood. Now wake up and help her that you should." End of dream.

* * *

Kenji woke up and went out to the well. He looked down and saw a glimmer of silver. Kenji climbed down the latter. Once he got to the bottom he saw a girl with silver hair. He picked her up and climbed back up the latter. When Kenji got out of the well. He took her into the dojo and put her in his mother's old room. Kenji saw her wound and knew he had to find Ms. Megumi. So he ran down town to find Ms. Megumi. He found her in the market place. Kenji went up to her and said "Ms. Megumi please come to the dojo with me." She looked at him and asked "Why Kenji?" Benji grabbed her hand and said "No time to explain. Just come on." It's a good thing Ms. Megumi has her medical bag. They ran to the dojo. He lead Ms. Megumi to his mother's room. She saw the girl and the girl's wound.

Ms. Megumi took care of the girl's wound. As she dd she asked "Where did you find her?" Kenji sighed and said "I had a dream I saw my father. He told me she was at the bottom of the well. And he told me she is Inuyasha's daughter." Ms. Megumi looked at the girl and saw dog ears. After taking care of the girl's wounds. Ms. Megumi said "I'll stay here until she comes too." Kenji nodded and said "Thank you Ms. Megumi." She smiled and said "You're welcome. Come let's go have dinner."

* * *

In the feudal era the servants have been taking are of Sesshomaru and Kagome. The guards have been searching for Sidra. But they haven't found her. And they knew Sesshomaru and Kagome would be upset. If they they don't find Sidra."

* * *

Back in the Meiji era Ms. Megumi and Kenji had dinner. Then they went to go check on Inuyasha's daughter. She still unconscious. When it was time for bed. Kenji went to his room. Ms. Megumi slept in the room with Inuyasha's daughter. In the morning when Ms. Megumi woke. She changed the girl's bandages. Just then Kenji come in and looked at the girl. Ms. Megumi shook her head and said "She's still out cold." Kenji and Ms. Megumi left the room to go have breakfast.

* * *

In the feudal era Sesshomaru and Kagome are still out cold. The guards are still searching for Sidra. They have know idea is she is ok.

* * *

Chapter 2 Kenji trains with Sidra. Coming Soon.


	2. Kenji trains with Sidra

Disclaimer I don't own the anime in this story.

**Chapter 2**

Kenji trains with Sidra.

In the feudal era a week later. Kagome and Sesshomaru have come too. Inuyasha had visited Kagome in her dreams. He told her where is Sidra is. Inuyasha also told her that he wanted her to be happy. Kagome told Sesshomaru what Inuyasha said.

* * *

In the Meiji era Ms. Megumi is making lunch. While Kenji checked on the girl. He went into her room and heard her moan. Kenji watched as she opened her golden brown eyes. She looked around and asked "Where am I?" Kenji said "You are at my dojo in the Meiji era." Sidra's eyes opened wide and said "The Meiji era my parents told me they've been to this era." Kenji nodded and said "My parents told me about them also." Sidra looked at him and asked "Who are you?" Kenji sighed and said "I'm Kenshin's son Kenji." The girl sat up and said "I'm Inuyasha's daughter Sidra."

Just then Ms. Megumi came into the room. She smiled and said "Oh good your awake. Lunch is ready." Sidra looked at Ms. Megumi and Kenji said "That's Ms. Megumi she's been taking care of you." She bowed her head and said "Hi I'm Sidra." They left the room and had lunch. After eating Sidra got to know Ms. Megumi and Kenji. That night Kenji went to his room. And Sidra and Ms. Megumi went to their room. As Kenji slept he had a dream.

**Kenji's dream:** He is in a garden of some sort. There he saw two men one has red hair. And the other has silver white. The two men turned around. Kenji gasped and asked "Hi dad what do you need?" Kenshin smiled and said "This is my friend Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kenji and said "He's grown into quet the man." Kenji looked at Kenshin and Inuyasha and asked "What do you need?" Inuyasha stepped forward and said "There is a new strong demon in the feudal era. If it's not to much trouble. I want you to train with Sidra. Before she goes back to the feudal era." Kenji nodded and said "It will be an honor to train with your daughter." Then Kenshin said "Kenji please teach her the Hiten Mitsurugi style." Kenji nodded and said "I will dad." **End of dream.**

In the morning as they ate. Kenji looked at Sidra and asked "Before you go back to your era. How about I train you?" Sidra snorted and asked "What the hell could you teach me?" Kenji sighed and said "I can teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi style." Sidra rolled her eyes and said "Oh ok I do need to be at my strongest. When I fight Zen with my mother and uncle." After eating Kenji and Sidra went into the forest. Kenji looked at Sidra and said "First unsheathe your sword. Ad show me what it can do." Sidra unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kenji's eyes went wide when he saw Tetsusaiga.Sidra swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!" The wind scar knocked down one hundred trees. Then she swung Tetsusaiga and yelled Diamond Spear!" The diamond spear took care of the tree stumps. Sidra put Tetsusaiga over her shoulder and said "I would use the Backlash Wave but I would need a demon." Kenji swallowed and said "Ok now let's train shall we." Sidra took off her purple fire rat. Underneath her fire rat is a white shirt.

The white shirt is tight on her. Kenji can tell Sidra is well built. The he asked "Why did you take off your purple shirt?" She looked at Kenji and said "My purple shirt is made from the fur of the fire rat. And I don't want to get it sweaty." Kenji nodded and unsheathed his reverse blade sword. He used the Kuzu Ryu Sen but he only hit her arms. Because she blacked with Tetsusaiga. Kenji and Sidra trained until the sun started to set. The sheathed their swords and Sidra got her shirt. Kenji smiled and said "That was very good for our first day of training." Sidra said "Feh I trained a lot with my father before he died. And after he died I would train with my uncle." Kenji saw the sun and asked "Do you want to watch the sun set?" Sidra sighed and said "Sure then let's eat I'm hungry." Kenji and Sidra watched the sun set. Then they went into the dojo to eat. After eating Sidra took a bath. Kenji told Ms. Megumi what he saw. And told her how there day went. After her bath Sidra got into her purple fire rat.

As she walked back to her room. She saw Kenji without his shirt on. Sidra saw that Kenji is well built. She blushed and walked away.

* * *

In the feudal era Sesshomaru and Kagome are training also. As they trained they grew closer. They hope to see Sidra soon. Kagome misses her daughter terribly. But Sesshomaru is there for her.

* * *

A month and two weeks later Sidra and Kenji have finished training. They also have fallen in love. But neither one have admitted it. Sidra has decided to go back home today. So she is looking for Kenji. She found him sitting on the porch. Sidra walked up to him and said "Kenji I'm going home today." Kenji stood and said "I'm going with you." Sidra shook her head and said "No you can't Zen is strong and dangerous." Kenji gave her a stern look and said "He killed you father. My Father's best friend. So I want to help." Sidra hugged Kenji. And Kenji hugged her back.

* * *

Chapter 3 Zen's defeat. Coming Soon.


	3. Zen's defeat

Disclaimer I don't own the anime in this story.

**Chapter 3**

Zen's defeat.

After Sidra hugged Kenji she said "Ok come on Kenji." She grabbed Kenji's hand. They walked over to the well and jumped in. A blue light surrounded them. When the light disappeared they were at the bottom. Sidra let go of Kenji's hand and climbed up a vine. Kenji followed close behind. Once they got out of the well. Kenji looked around as he did he said "So this is the feudal era." Sidra nodded and said "Come on we have to head west." Kenji walked beside Sidra and asked "Why are we going west?" She smiled and said "Because I live there. And that's where we'll find my mother and my uncle." When Sidra saw the sacred tree. She said "But first I want to go to the sacred tree." Sidra went to the sacred tree and walked up to her father's grave. She knelt down and closed her eyes. Kenji read the name on the headstone. And realized this is her father's grave. So he knelt down next to Sidra. Just then Sidra said "I promise that we'll kill that bastard Zen this time. We'll avenge your death Father."

Kenji hugged Sidra and said "Yes we will Sidra." They stood and continued heading west. As it got dark Sidra said "We should make camp." They found a spot and started a fire. Kenji cooked some fish and asked "Sidra how did your father die?" Se looked at him and said "He died in a fight against Zen. He was protecting my Mother and I." Kenji nodded and said "Oh I see." The Sidra asked "How did your parents die?" Kenji sighed and said "They died from an illness that there is no cure for." Sidra's eyes widened and said "I'm so sorry Kenji." He shook his head and said "It's ok Sidra." Sidra went over to Kenji and said "Don't feel to bad I know what it's like to lose a loved one. And I'm here if you want to talk." Kenji smiled and said "Thank you Sidra and I'm here if you want to talk." Sidra looked at the sky and said "We should go to sleep." Kenji nodded and said "Good night." Sidra kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep. Kenji waited until Sidra was fast asleep. He kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep.

In the morning after eating. They put out the fire and headed west. As they walked side by side. Kenji asked "How much longer until we get to your uncle's house?" Sidra giggled and said "We are almost to the boarders of my uncle's lands." Kenji looked at her and said "Your uncle's lands." Sidra nodded and said "Yes my uncle is the lord of the western lands." Kenji's went wide and said "Your uncle is a lord." Sidra nodded and said "Yes her is don't worry he's very nice." Miles away at the castle Sesshomaru and Kagome have no idea Sidra is on her way. While Sidra was gone Sesshomaru and Kagome fell in love. And they become mates. Kagome will always love Inuyasha. But she knows he would want her to be happy. Just then Sidra and Kenji arrived in the western lands. Sidra told Kenji that since her father is dead. That there is no one for Sesshomaru to pass his lands onto. He could pass his lands onto Sidra. If Sesshomaru adopts Sidra. Just then Sidra headed up a hill. Kenji looked up the hill and saw a castle at the top.

He figured that the castle is her uncle's They walked up the path toward the castle. As they got closer Kenji grew more and more nervous. Sidra sensed Kenji's nervousness and said "No need to be nervous. My Uncle is nice and I'm sure my Mother will recognize you." Kenji nodded and said "Ok I'll try to settle down." When they got to the gate the guards asked "Hault who goes there?" Sidra said "It is I Sidra." They let her and Kenji through. Sidra and Kenji walked into the castle. Se walked up to a servant.

"Servant where is my Uncle and my Mother?" asked Sidra.

"They are in the garden Lady Sidra." said the servant.

Sidra lead Kenji to the garden. Once in the garden she saw Sesshomaru and her mother. Sidra stood next to Kenji and said "Mother, Uncle I'm home." Sesshomaru and Kagome looked and saw Sidra and a man. They went up to Sidra and hugged her. She explained everything to her Uncle and Mother. Kagome looked at Kenji and said "You've grown into quet the man. Of course the last time I saw you. When you were eight." Sesshomaru said "Since we've all have trained we should head for Zen's hideout." They all left the castle and and headed to the center of the western lands. It will take them the rest of the day to get there. As they traveled Sesshomaru said "Sidra while you were gone. Your mother and I become close. And three days ago we became mates." Sidra's eyes went wide and said "I'm happy for you. But did you Mother forget about Father?" Kagome looked back and said "Of course I haven't. But your Father would want me to be happy." Sidra nodded and said "Sorry Mother." Kagome smiled then looked forward.

While and Sidra and Kenji walked behind Kagome and Sesshomaru. They held hands and smiled. When night fell they made camp. They ate some fish and talked. Sesshomaru and Kagome can sense love between Kenji and Sidra. They decided to wait for Sidra and Kenji to tell them. Just then Sesshomaru said "Well let's all get a good nights sleep." They all bedded down and went to sleep. In the morning after eating they headed off. Soon they arrived Zen's hideout. Zen's hideout is small mansion. They went in the small mansion. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sidra can smell Zen's scent. Sidra and Kenji unsheathed their swords. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and Kagome got ready with her bow and arrows. Sidra growled and yelled "Come out Zen you bastard!" Zen came out and asked "You are here to avenge Inuyasha's death. Are you not?" Sesshomaru growled and said "Yes we are." Zen laughed and said "Ha ha I think not. I'll kill all of you." Sesshomaru, Sidra, and Kenji ran toward Zen.

While Kagome stayed behind to shoot her arrows. Sidra and Sesshomaru are trying their strongest attacks. But Zen keeps on putting up a barrier. So Benji decided to run behind Zen. After Sudra used the wind scar. Zen put down his barrier and sent an attack at Sesshomaru. But Sidra pushed her uncle out of the way. So the attack hit her instead of her uncle. Kenji heard Sidra howl in pain. He got very angry. Kenji ran and jumped up high he came down. And slammed his sword on Zen's head. Then Sesshomaru used the dragon strike and Kagome shot a sacred arrow. Luckily Kenji had gotten out of the way. Zen is killed by the attack. Kenji sheathed his sword and ran over to Sidra. She is unconscious and bleeding. Sesshomaru came over and picked up Sidra. He took off toward the castle. Kagome walked up to Kenji and said "Come let's get back to the castle." So Kenji and Kagome headed to the castle.

* * *

Chapter 4 A confesstion of love. Coming Soon. 


	4. A confession of love

Disclaimer I don't own the anime in this story. And the song in this chapter.

Kewsithydemon:Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story.

**Chapter 4**

A confession of love.

Once at the castle Kagome lead Kenji to Sidra's room. They went into her room and saw her he bed. Sidra's chest is covered by bandages. Just then Sesshomaru came in the room. Kagome asked "Where did you go?" He smiled and said "I had to change into a clean kimono." Just then a servant said "Dinner time everyone." Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kenji went into the dinning room. After eating Kenji went back to Sidra's room. The sun has gone down. And tonight is a new moon. Kenji went into Sidra's room. He saw that her hair has turned black. Kagome came in and said "Oh don't worry Kenji. Once a month half demons has a night of weakness. For Sidra and I our night is a new moon." Kenji nodded and sat indian style. Kagome checked on Sidra and left the room.In his and Kagome's room Sesshomaru is trying to think of a way to repay Sidra. He wants to repay her for saving his life. Kagome came into the room and hugged Sesshomaru. He smiled and they went to bed.

In Sidra's room Kenji is falling asleep. But he heard Sidra moan in pain. Kenji got up and went over to Sidra. He sat down next to her and ran his finger through Sidra's hair. She sighed and moaned again. Kenji stood again and went outside. He saw a flower and a herb garden. Kenji went over to the herb garden. He found an herb that will help with pain. Kenji went back into Sidra's room. He sat back down next to Sidra. Kenji put the herb in front of her mouth and said "Please eat the herb it'll help." Sidra opened her eyes and ate the herb. She looked at Kenji and said "Thank you Kenji." He smiled and said "You're welcome now go back to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. Kenji stood and went to the corner. Sidra rolled over and said "I have a big enough bed. You can sleep over here." He turned around and laid down at the bottom of the bed. Sidra gave him a blanket and went to sleep. Kenji smiled and went to sleep also.

In the morning Kenji woke at day break. He saw that Sidra's hair is silver again. A servant came in and changed Sidra's bandages. After the servant left Sidra woke. When she sat up Kenji said "Good morning." She saw him sitting at the edge of the bed. Sidra said "Go ahead and go to the dinning room. I'll meet you there." Kenji went into the dinning room and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru. As he sat down Sidra came into the room. Sesshomaru smiled and said "I'm glad to see that you're ok." Sidra snorted and said "Feh it'll take more than that to keep me down." Kagome shook her head and said "She's just like her father." Sidra sat down and said "I'm like you in some ways too Mother." Kagome nodded and ate her meal. After eating Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the study. Sesshomaru has decided to repay Sidra by adopting her. Sidra went to the flower garden. While Kenji sat on the porch. Soon Sidra is surrounded by yellow, purple, pink, blue, and white flowers. The sun is shining making the dew on the flowers glitter. Sidra's long silver hair also is glittering in the sun shine.

Kenji sighed happily and said to himself "She is so beautiful. I must tell her I lover her." He stood up and walked over to Sidra. She smiled and asked "Would you like to join me?" Kenji shook his head and said "Not right know I want to tell you something." Sidra nodded and said "Ok I'm all ears." Kenji stood in front of her and said "Sidra you and I have been together for almost two months. And I've grown to enjoy your company." Sidra sighed and asked "Is that all?" Kenji said "No, no I mean I... damn this is to hard to just say it. So I'll tell you by song.

* * *

**Nothing I've Ever Known. By Bryan Adams.**

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed _

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known

Right now I feel- just like a leaf on a breeze

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where i'm goin'

* * *

_

Sidra's eyes went wide and asked "You're trying to tell. That you love me aren't you?" Kenji nodded and said "Yes I am. And I do I want you to live with me." Sidra smiled and said "Oh Kenji I love you too. I have gotten used to the Meiji era. So I will live with you." Kenji and Sidra locked lips and kissed. Sidra pulled away and said "Let's go tell mt Mother and Sesshomaru." In the study Sesshomaru and Kagome have singed the adoption papers. Just then Sidra and Kenji came into the room. Sesshomaru looked up from the papers and asked "What's wit all the smiles?" Sidra giggled and said "Kenji told me he loves me. And I've decided to live with him in the Meiji era." Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Then Sesshomaru said "But Sidra I have just adopted you. Sidra sighed and said "Thank you for adopting me Sesshomaru. But I want to live with Kenji. I promise to visit." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was saying. So he smiled looked at Kenji and Sidra and said "Very well you can go. But please visit when you can."

Sidra hugged Sesshomaru and her mother. She smiled and said "Thank you so much. And I promise to visit." She grabbed Kenji's hand and they left. They headed toward the well that leads to the Meiji era. But first they stopped at the sacred tree. Sidra knelt down next to the grave. She smiled and said "Well Father we killed that bastard Zen. And Kenji and I are in love. Well we have to go. Rest in peace Father." Sidra stood and looked at Kenji. Kenji asked "Is something wrong?" She shook her head and said "No it's just if we have a son. I want to name him after my father." Kenji smiled and asked "How about we name our son after both of our father's?" Sidra nodded then they headed toward the well.

* * *

Chapter 5 A new life for Kenji and Sidra. Coming Soon.


	5. A new life for Kenji and Sidra

Disclaimer I don't own the anime in this story.

Kewsithydemon: I'm so glad you like my story. Heres chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

A new life for Kenji and Sidra.

They jumped into the well and the light surrounded them. When the light disappeared they climbed out. They went into the dojo to start their new life together. Kenji gave Sidra a silver bandanna. So on one sees her ears. Sidra put the bandanna over her ears. Kenji works for the government. So Sidra decided to teach swordsmanship. It's a good thing Kagome taught Sidra how to cook. Because it's only her and Kenji living in the dojo. And Kenji would come home late. When he would be out late Sidra would wait and worry about him. Time has flown by it's been two months. Just like she promised Sidra and Kenji would visit Kagome and Sesshomaru. For the passed month Kenji has been home. Sidra is enjoying that Kenji is home. And Kenji is glad to be home. They are in their room laying on their bed. Kenji and Sidra are in each others arms. Just then Kenji asked "Are you ready to become mate?" Sidra nodded then asked How are you going to mark me?" Kenji unsheathed his reverse blade sword.

Carefully using the tip of the blade. He made a sword shaped mark on her neck. After he was done he sheathed his sword. Then they made love. What they didn't know is that in the feudal era. Is that Kagome and Sesshomaru are also making love. In the morning Kenji and Sidra woke up in each others arms. Sidra smiled and said "Good morning handsome." Kenji yawned and said "Good morning beautiful." Sidra blushed and said "Come we need to get up. I have two kids to teach today." Kenji got up and got dressed in his usual clothes. Of course Sidra put on her purple fire rat. After eating Kenji polished his sword. While Sidra waited for her students. She looked at Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga isn't transformed and she can see nicks,dents, and dings. She hopes to figure out a way to get rid of the nicks, dents, and dings. Just then her students arrived and she started the lesson. While Sirda taught he students. Kenji went to the market. After leaving a fruit stand he saw Ms. Megumi. He walked up to her and said "Hello Ms. Megumi." She turned around and said "Oh Kenji I see that you survived your trip to the feudal era."

Kenji nodded and said "I sure did and I told Sidra that I love her. And last night I became her mate." Ms. Megumi smiled and said "That's wonderful Kenji." Kenji smiled and said "I know I love Sidra very much." Ms. Megumi giggled and said "I'm sure you do. And I hope you two have healthy children." Kenji looked at Ms. Megumi and said "Speaking of children. I would be honored if you helped bring them into the world." Ms. Megumi smiled and said "Of course I will Kenji. You know where to find me when the time comes." Kenji nodded and said "Well I must be going." When Kenji returned Sidra was already done teaching for the day. Sidra walked up to and kissed him. Kenji kissed Sidra back. Then they went to the kitchen to make dinner. As they made dinner Kenji asked "When do you want to visit the feudal era?" Using her claws Sidra sliced a carrot and said "Oh in about a month or so." Kenji smiled because he thought it was cool how Sidra can use her claws to cut things.

A month later Kenji and Sidra are getting ready to go to the feudal era. Sidra is a month pregnant and she and Kenji couldn't be happier. They jumped in the well the light appeared. When the light disappeared they climbed out. Sidra yelled "Ah-Un we're here!" A few minutes later Ah-Un appeared. Kenji and Sidra got on Ah-Un and headed to the castle. Soon they arrived at the castle. Kenji and Sidra got off of Ah-Un and went inside. Sidra walked up to a servant and asked "Where is my Mother and Sesshomaru?" The servant said "They are in the study Lady Sidra." Kenji and Sidra went into the study. Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled and said "Hi Sidra and Kenji." Sidra smiled and said "Mother I'm a month pregnant." Kagome smiled and said "Oh Sidra that's wonderful. I'm a month pregnant also. Kagome put her hand on her small round belly. Sidra asked "Mother how come your showing and not me?" Kagome looked at Sidra and said "It's probably because I'm pregnant with a full demon pup. Females that are pregnant for four months if the pup is full demon. And if the pup is half demon she is pregnant for six months."

Sidra giggled and said "I guess my pup is half demon." Kagome nodded and asked "How did Kenji mark you?" Sidra moved her silver to reveal the mark. Then she said "Kenji used the tip of his sword's blade. Sesshomaru smiled and said "He did a fine job." Just then Kagome asked "Are you going to give birth here or in the Meiji era?" Kenji smiled and said "We've decided that she'll give birth in the Meiji era." Kagome sighed nodded. Sidra hugged her mother and said "Don't worry you'll get to see your grandchild. And when he or she is old enough to understand. I'll tell him or her about their grandfather." Kagome smiled and said "I know you will and I will see my grandchild. I just can't help worrying about if something goes wrong. I won't be there to help." Kenji chuckled and said "No need to worry Ms.Megumi said that she would help bring our children into the world." Kagome sighed with relief. Sesshomaru asked "Kagome do you know this Ms. Megumi." Kagome nodded and said "Yes I do don't worry Sesshomaru. She knows what she's doing when it comes to medicine."

Sesshomaru smiled and said "Well then congratulations you two." Kenji smiled and said "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Just then Sesshomaru looked out the door and said "Servant have the cooks prepare a feast." The servant nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Then Sesshomaru said "I hope you can stay for dinner." Kenji and Sidra nodded and said "Of course we can." Just then Kagome left the room then came back. Sidra saw a small two tailed cat. The cat looked like Kilala. But this cat doesn't have a black diamond on her forehead like Kilala. Kagome smiled and said "This is one of Kilala's kittens. I want you two to have her. So you don;t have to call for Ah-Un every time you visit." Sidra said "Oh Mother she's so cute thank you. I'll name her Kaida which means little dragon." The cat jumped onto Sidra's shoulder. Kagome giggled and said "I guess she likes her name." Just then a servant said "Dinner is served everyone." They all went to the dinning room and ate. As they ate Kagome looked at Kenji and Sidra. Sidra noticed and asked "Is something wrong Mother?" Kagome shook her head and said "No I was just thinking that you two will have unique pups."

Kenji put down his food and asked "How so Kagome?" She smiled and said "Well Kenji has red hair and blue eyes. And Sidra has silver hair and golden brown eyes." Sidra nodded and said "Oh your saying the hair and eye color will be unique." Kagome smiled and said "Yup that's right." After eating Kenji and Sidra got ready to go. Sidra asked Kaida to fly them to the well. Kaida transformed and flew to the well. It is dark when they got back home. So they went to bed.

* * *

Chapter 6 Mother and daughter have twins. Coming soon.


	6. Mother and daughter have twins

disclaimer I don't own the animes in this story.

**Chapter 6**

Mother and daughter have twins.

It's been three months both Sidra and Kagome are four months pregnant. And both of them are pregnant with twins. Sesshomaru and Kenji couldn't be happier that their wifes are pregnant. Kenji and Sidra are visiting the feudal era. Kenji and Sesshomaru are sitting on the porch. Kagome, Sidra, and Kaida are in the garden. Sidra and Kagome are pulling weeds. While Kaida chased a butterfly. The two women laughed as they watched Kaida chase the butterfly. The servants are ready for when Kagome gives birth. Sidra has to wait two more months. As they pulled weeds Kagome put her hand on her belly. Suddenly she knelt down and screamed.

Sesshomaru ran over to and picked up Kagome. He ran into the castle. Sidra stopped pulling weeds and sat on the porch with Kenji. Sesshomaru laid Kagome on their bed. And summoned two servants. They came in and prepared for the birth of Kagome's pups. Eight hours later the servant said "Push Lady Kagome." Kagome pushed until the servant told her to stop. The servant pulled out the pup's head and shoulders. Then she said "Ok one more push." Kagome screamed and pushed the pup whimpered when it came out. The servant cut the cord and quickly gave the pup to a male servant. He cleaned off the pup and said "It's a girl."

The servant wrapped the pup in a sky blue blanket. And gave the pup to Sesshomaru. The female servant has just told Kagome to stop pushing. This time the pup came out crying. The servant cut the cord. Then gave the to the male servant. He cleaned off the pup. Then he said "It's a boy." He gave the pup to Sesshomaru. The boy is wrapped in a dark blue blanket. The girl pup has gray hair, hazel eyes, and a blue crescent moon mark. And the boy pup has white hair, gold eyes, and two purple stripes on each cheek. Kagome took a deep breath and said "The girl's name is Kumi." Sesshomaru smiled and said "And the boy's name is Samuru. Now rest." He left the room and went to the porch where Sidra and Kenji are waiting. Sesshomaru sat down and said "Sidra meet your brother Samuru and your sister Kumi."

Kenji and Sidra looked at the two bundles in Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru smiled and said "In two months it'll be your turn." Sidra put her hand on her round belly. And felt her pups kicking and smiled. An hour later Kagome came out on to the porch. She saw that Sidra is holding Kumi and Kenji is holding Samuru. Kagome smiled and sat next to Sesshomaru. Kenji gave Samuru to Sesshomaru. And Sidra gave Kumi to Kagome. Sidra smiled and said "We're going to the demon slayers village then home." Kaida transformed and Kenji and Sidra got on her back. Sidra said "Ok Kaida to the slayers village." Kaida growled lightly and flew off.

As Kaida flew by the sacred tree. Sidra felt uneasy. But she just shrugged and held on tight. At the slayers village Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and two kids are outside. Sidra still fells uneasy as they got closer to the slayers village. She has a very good reason to feel uneasy. Kikyo is at Inuyasha's grave because she heard that he died. She was living in a village in the south. Then she heard that a new demon had killed him. But she doesn't know if Inuyasha had a mate or any kids. So she headed toward her sister Kaede's village. At the slayers village. Kilala looked up and lightly growled. Miroku and Sango looked up and saw a cat demon. Sango asked "Miroku is that the cat we gave to Kagome?"

Miroku nodded and said "Yes it is I guess we're going to have visiters." When Kaida landed they realized that it isn't Kagome and Sesshomaru on her back. Kenji and Sidra got off of Kaida. Kilala came up and nuzzled her daughter. Sidra smiled and said "Hi Sango, Miroku, and Kilala." Their eyes went wide and said "Oh hi Sidra it's been a while." Miroku looked at Kenji and asked "who is your friend?" Sidra looked at Sango and Miroku and said "This is my mate Kenji. I'm four months pregnant. And Mother had twins a boy named Samuru and a girl named Kumi." Sango and Miroku smiled and said "Oh Sidra that's wonderful." Then Sidra said "Mother gave us Kilala's kitten. I named her Kaida. And we lover he very much." After visiting Kenji and Sdira got in Kaida.

Two months later Sidra is six months pregnant. And Samuru and Kumi are two months old. Ms. Megumi has been at the dojo. Kenji and Ms. Megumi are sitting on porch. Sidra is sleeping in her and Kenji's room. Suddenly she woke feeling pain so she yelled "Ms. Megumi!" Kenji and Ms. Megumi came into the room. They saw that Sidra is in pain. Nine long hours later Ms. Megumi checked on Sidra. Ms. Megumi said "Push Sidra." Sidra pushed until Ms. Megumi told her to stop. Ms. Megumi pulled out the pup's head and shoulders. Then she told Sidra to push. Sidra pushed and heard crying. Ms. Megumi cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. She smiled and said "It's a girl."

The pup has silvery red hair and green eyes. She wrapped the pup in a yellow blanket. The she gave the pup to Kenji. Sdira screamed in pain. Ms. Megumi told Sidra to push. When she saw a butt instead of a head. Ms Megumi gasped and said "Oh no this pup is breech." Kenji looked at Ms. Megumi and asked "Will it be ok?" She sighed and said "I hope so." Sidra pushed and screamed again. Ms. Megumi said "Stop pushing Sidra." Ms. Megumi pulled out the pup's butt. When she got to the pup's neck Sidra screamed and Ms. Megumi gasped. She saw that the cord is wrapped around the pup's neck. Sidra pushed and the pup came out. Ms. Megumi cut the cord and removed it from the pup. The pup isn't breathing or crying.

Ms. Megumi breathed air into the pup. Then pressed the pup's chest with two fingers. Sidra took a breath and asked "Why isn't it crying?" Ms. Megumi is so busy so she didn't answer. Then Sidra asked "What is it Kenji?" Kenji looked and said "It's a boy." Ms. Megumi kept doing what she was doing. Until she felt the pup move. When she removed her lips from the pup's. The pup whimpered. The pup has silvery white hair with streaks of red and gold eyes. Ms. Megumi wrapped the pup in a white blanket. Then she gave him to Kenji. Sidra smiled and asked "How about Kensha for our daughter?" Kenji nodded and asked "How about Inuyenshin for our son?"

Sidra nodded and fell asleep. Kenji and Ms. Megumi went out to the porch. They sat down and looked at the pups. Kaida came up to Kenji and saw the pups. Kenji smiled and said "Meet Kensha and Inuyenshin Kaida." The two tailed cat demon lookedat the pups and meowed. In the feudal era Kikyo has been waiting for Kaede. Kaede isn't there she is at a different village. Kikyo found out the Kaede had to help a woman give birth. Back in the Meiji era. An hour has passes and Sidra has joined Kenji. She asked "Where is Ms. Megumi?" Kenji rocked the pups and said "She went home." Sidra took Kensha and Inuyenshin and held them.

Then she said "We'll have to visit the feudal era." Kenji nodded and said "Yes we will. But not today."

* * *

Chapter 7 Kaede tells Kikyo about Inuyasha. Coming very soon. 


	7. Kaede tells Kikyo about Inuyasha

dislcamer I don't own the anime in this story.

**Chapter 7**

Kaede tells Kikyo about Inuyasha.

The next day in the feudal era Kaede has returned. When she went into her hut she saw Kikyo. Kaede gasped and asked "Kikyo is that you? Weren't you killed?" Kikyo shook her head and said "Yes it's me. And no I'm not dead. I've been living in a village in the southern lands." Kaede sat down and asked "Why are you here?" Kikyo looked at Kaede and said "I'm here because I heard that Inuyasha died. But I don't know how he died." Kaede sighed and said "A demon named Zen killed him. Inuyasha was protecting his mate Kagome and his daughter Sidra. When Zen attacked and killed him." Kikyo lowered her head and said "I guess Kagome used the jewel to become half demon. And Inuyasha moved on." Kaded nodded and said "Aye she did. And of course Inuyasha moved on." When he died Kagome and Sidra moved in with Sesshomaru." Kikyo nodded and asked "What else can you tell me?"

Kaede sighed and said "Kagome is now Sesshomaru's mate. And recently she gave birth to twins. Sidra is mated to Kenji a man from the Meiji era. And the last I know she was pregnant with twins also. Kenji and Sdira might be visiting soon." Kikyou nodded and left without saying anything. All Kaede did was watch her leave. Kikyo went to the sacred tree. At the well Kaida transformed. Kenji is helping Sidra out of the well. Kensha and Inuyenshin are doing well. After helping Sidra they got on Kaida's back. Kaida ran then took off into the sky. When they flew by the sacred tree Sidra felt uneasy. She looked down and said "Kaida land near the sacred tree." Kaida sighed and landed like Sidra asked. Sidra gave Kensha and Inuyenshin to Kenji. She got off Kaida and ran toward the sacred tree. When she got there she saw a priestess. Sidra remembered when her mother told her about Kikyo. She also remembered that her mother said that Kikyo smelled like herbs and grave yard soil. Sidra smelled the priestess's scent. It smells like herbs and grave yard soil. Sidra growled and asked "Kikyo what are you doing at my Father's grave?"

Kikyo turned around and saw Sidra. Her eyes widened when she saw Sidra. She thinks Sidra looks a lot like her father. Finally she said "I heard he died so I'm here to pay my respects." Sidra growled and said "Do so then leave." Just then Kenji appeared and in his arms is Kensha and Inuyenshin. He walked up to Sidra and asked "Who is that honey?" Sidra growled and said "That is Kikyo my Mother told me not to trust her." Kikyo walked up to Kenji and looked at the pups. She smiled and said "They are beautiful." Kenji looked at the pups and said "The one in the yellow blanket is Kensha. And the one in the white blanket is Inuyenshin." Kikyo smiled and said "I sense that Kensha will grow up to be a strong beautiful demon. And sense that Inuyenshin will grow up to be a very strong and handsome demon." Then Kikyo walked away and Kenji and Sidra got back on Kaida. When Kaida landed at the castle Sidra and Kenji got off of Kaida. They walked into the castle and found Sesshomaru and Kagome in the family room.

Sidra smiled and said "Hi Mother and Sesshomaru." They looked and saw Sidra, Kenji, and two pups. When Kenji and Sirda sat down. Sesshomaru and Kagome brought over Samuru and Kumi to see Sidra's and Kenji's pups. Kagome smiled and said "They are beautiful honey." Sirdra nodded and said "Thank you Mother." Sesshomaru looked at the pups and asked "What are their names?" Kenji smiled and said "Well the pup in the yellow blanket is Kensha. And the pup in the white blanket is Inuyenshin." Kagome smiled and asked "You named him after Inuyasha and Kenshin didn't you?" They nodded and said "Yes we did. He has silvery white hair with red streaks." Kagome took Inuyenshin and held him. She looked at his hair and smiled. When Inuyenshin opened his golden eyes. Kagome gasped and said "He's has Inuyasha's eyes." Sesshomaru looked and said "Yes he does. I guess Samuru has my gold eyes." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and said "Your eyes are darker than your brother's. But I love you and your brother."

Sesshomaru then asked "Can I hold Kensha?" Sidra nodded and gave Kensha to Sesshomaru. He looked at Kensha and Inuyenshin and smiled. Sidra looked at her mother and said "Mother I saw Kikyo at Father's grave." Kagome growled and asked "Why was she there?" Sidra sighed and said "Kikyo said that she was there to pay her respects. Then she walked up to Kenji. She said the pups would grow up to be strong." Kagome growled again and said "You shouldn't trust Kikyo no matter what." Sidra nodded and said "Yah I know." Meanwhile Kikyo is walking south. She is thinking about the pups Kenji was holding. Kikyo looked at the sky and said "When I looked at Inuyenshin. I could sense that Inuyenshin will grow up to be almost as strong as Inutaishou was." Then she looked forward and said "I must not let Inuyenshin get that strong. Because he might come after and kill me. For pinning his grandfather to the sacred tree." Back at the castle Kenji and Sidra are getting ready to go. When they got on Kaida Kagmoe warned about Kikyo.

When they got home it is afternoon. While Sidra fed Kensha and Inuyenshin. Kenji made dinner and Kaida chased a mouse. When Sidra was done she rocked the pups to sleep. Once they were asleep she laid them down. As Kenji finished dinner Sidra came into the kitchen. Kenji and Sidra had a nice dinner while the pups slept. After eating they laid down with the pups. What they didn't know is that in the feudal era. Kikyo is planning to pin Inuyenshin to a tree. But she's going to wait until he's fourteen. Inuyenshin isn't even a years old yet. So Kikyo has fourteen years to wait. When she sees again. Will she be able to pin him to a tree? Or will Inuyenshin beat Kikyo and not be pinned to a tree?

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 8 The end of the story.


	8. The end of the story

disclaimer I don't own the animes in this story.

**Chapter 8**

The end of the story.

Fourteen years have passed Samuru, Kumi, Kensha, and Inuyenshin are 14 years old. Samuru is 5'8" and knows how to wield Tokijin. Kumi is 5'4" and knows how to wield Tenseiga. Kensha is 5'2" and knows how to wield the revers blade sword. And Inuyenshin is 5'6" and knows how to wield Tetsusaiga. When Inuyenshin and Kensha were ten Kenji died. So Sidra, Kensha, Inuyenshin, and Kaida are now living in the feudal era. Kenji is buried in the Meiji era. Sidra has told Kensha and Inuyenshin about their grandfather. And Kagome has told Samuru and Kumi about Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha Inuyenshin is on his way to Inuyasha's grave. What he doesn't know is that Kikyo is also on her way to Inuyasha's grave.

As the sun rose high above him. Inuyenshin arrived at hi grandfather's grave. He knelt down and said "Hi Grandfather Sesshomaru told me that I'm as strong as you were." Listening near by is Kikyo and she has decided to pin Inuyenshin. She walked up to him and asked "Are you Inuyenshin?" He looked up and said "Yes I am." Just then he smelled Kikyo's scent. He stood growled, and asked "Are you Kikyo?" She nodded and got ready with her bow and arrows. And Inuyenshin unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He ran toward Kikyo as she fired arrows. One arrow canceled Tetsusaiga's transformation. While Inuyenshin tried to get Tetsusaiga to transform. He tried to dodge Kikyo's arrows. But he's gotten hit in the chest and the stomach.

As he lost blood he said to himself "I know your watching Grandfather. Please help me." Suddenly Tetsusaiga transformed and Inuyenshin ran toward Kikyo. As Inuyenshin used the Wind Scar. Kikyo fired an sacred arrow. The wind scar distorted Kikyo. And the sacred arrow hit Inuyenshin on the chest near his heart. Inuyenshin hit the ground next to Inuyasha's grave. At the castle Sesshomaru suddenly smelled blood. Sesshomaru knows it's Inuyenshin's blood he's smelling. So he ran toward the sacred tree. When he got there he saw a bloody Inuyenshin. He picked him up and ran back to the castle.

Once back at the castle Sesshomaru summoned a servant. Sidra, Kagome, Samuru, Kumi, and Kensha came up to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked into Inuyenshin's room. She looked at him and asked "What happened Sessshomaru?"He sighed and said "I don't know I found him at the sacred tree. With an arrow in his chest." Kagome growled and said " Kikyo she did this to Inuyenshin." Just the Sidra cried and said "Oh please let him be ok. I lost his father I don't want to lose him." Kagome hugged her daughter and said "It's ok honey he'll be ok. After all he is named after two very strong men."

Sidra started to calm down as a servant came out. She wiped her eyes and asked "How is my son?" The servant bowed her head "He's out cold but he's ok." A week later Inuyenshin is up around. He told everyone what had happened. Now that Kikyo is dead they can live in peace. Samuru, Kumi, Kensha, and Inuyenshin have found mates. Kumi and Kensha live with their mates. Samuru and Inuyenshin live in the castle. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sidra are very proud of the pups. And in heaven Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Kenji are also proud of the pups and their family.

* * *

Well this is the last chapter. Thank you to all that that read and reviewed this story. I think I'm going to go on a nice long hiatus. But don't worry I'll be back with another story just before my one year anniversary. Which is 4-15-06 I've been on fanfiction since 4-15-05  



End file.
